Hanahaki Byou
by Path of Heaven
Summary: Jatuh cinta dan bertepuk sebelah tangan itu rasanya seperti menggenggam bunga mawar yang cantik dengan erat. Sakit, namun kau tidak bisa melepaskannya. Mawar itu terlalu cantik untuk kau lepaskan. Terlalu berharga untuk kau tinggalkan. / HijiGin fanfiction / Angst with HAPPY END / Welcome to my first fanfiction in this fandom! / Pardon the typo ;')


" _Cough! Cough! Cough_!"

"Gin- _san_ , apa kau terkena _flu_? Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," tawar Shinpachi menatap _Boss_ Yorozuya itu khawatir.

Pria yang diajak bicara sendiri masih sibuk menahan batuk yang ingin keluar.

"Iya – _aru_! Gin- _chan_ diam saja di rumah! Biar kucing itu kami yang tangkap – _ne_!" sahut Kagura mendukung ucapan Shinpachi.

Memang jarang Gintoki terlihat lemah di depan mereka. Tentunya kejadian langka ini membuat kedua anak tersebut jadi khawatir. Bukan kenapa-kenapa juga. Tapi, sudah hampir seminggu Gintoki mengalami batuk. Semakin hari semakin parah, padahal sudah menerima obat dari dokter. Batuk Gintoki tak kunjung membaik, justru terdengar semakin berat. Seolah berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rongga dada pria berambut perak itu.

"Jangan bercanda kalian! Aku ini tidak lemah. Hanya batuk saja – _cough! Cough! Cough_!" batuk yang mendesak membuat Gintoki memotong ucapannya sendiri. Satu tangannya segera terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan keras kepala – _aru_! Kalau tidak mau pulang kuhajar nanti, – _aru_!" ancam Kagura.

Gintoki baru akan membantah saat ia lagi-lagi terbatuk.

Guh!

Sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Sesuatu yang basah berlendir. Gintoki sudah jijik membayangkan lendir batuknya melayang ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mulutnya dan melirik apa yang terdapat di sana.

' _Ah... kelopak bunga...'_

"Gin- _san_?" panggil Shinpachi khawatir.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Selesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan baik dan jangan mengacau! Mengerti?" ujar Gintoki menyahuti Shinpachi dan segera berbalik pergi sebelum kedua anak itu dapat melirik apa dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Baik/Baik – _aru_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanahaki byou:**

 _is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and_ _coughs_ _of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals._

 _The Hanahaki byou is NOT harmless. You can actually die from it. Because the growing flowers will eventually clog up your respiratory system and your windpipe. Leading to eventual death due to lack of air._

 _Love does kill indeed. One-sided love._

 **.**

 **Hanahaki byou** \- A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki

 **.**

Hanakotoba:

Amaryllis – _Pride_

Dandelion – _Faithfulness_

Narcissus – _Formality_

 **.**

 **.**

Gintoki berjalan sambil menunduk. Menunduk memandangi kelopak bunga yang keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya. Kelopak bunga itu berwarna merah pekat. Ia nyaris salah menyangka kelopak bunga itu sebagai darah karena warnanya. Ia tidak tahu itu bunga apa. Hanya satu kelopak begitu, mana mungkin bisa diketahui asalnya.

" _Cough! Cough_!"

Lagi-lagi ia terbatuk. Untungnya tidak ada kelopak bunga yang keluar kali ini. Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Berusaha mengendalikan napasnya agar ia tidak terbatuk lagi.

Ia sudah pernah dengar tentang penyakit ini. Hanahaki byou. Katanya orang yang menderita penyakit ini akan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Bahkan, ada yang sampai memuntahkan satu bunga utuh dari tenggorokannya. Pasti menyakitkan. Harus memuntahkan satu bunga utuh seperti itu.

'Tapi... hatinya pasti lebih sakit,'

Hanahaki _byou_ disebabkan oleh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, katanya. Kejam sekali. Sudah cinta tak berbalas, ia masih harus menderita secara fisik lewat penyakit merepotkan ini. Namun, sesungguhnya penyakit ini dapat disembuhkan. Lewat operasi. Dokter bisa mengangkat akar dari bunga-bunga itu. Tetapi, dengan diangkatnya bunga-bunga itu dari rongga dadamu... perasaanmu untuknya juga akan menghilang. Perasaan yang sudah kau tanam dan kau rawat hanya untuk orang itu juga akan menghilang. Tanpa jejak.

"Hahh..." Gintoki menghela napas bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan keadaannya. Terutama pada Shinpachi dan Kagura. Anak-anak itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan tahu. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Sesampainya di rumah sewaannya yang tepat berada di atas toko _snack_ milik Otose, Gintoki segera mengganti bajunya. Ia membasuh mukanya dan menggelar futon. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar. Dadanya sedikit terasa berat.

" _Cough! Cough_! Ohok!"

Srakk!

Beberapa kelopak bunga kembali ia muntahkan. Kini, bukan hanya satu. Beberapa kelopak bunga berserakan di dekat bantalnya. Kelopak bunga berwarna merah pekat seperti tadi dan kelopak bunga lain yang baru ia lihat. Kelopak-kelopak bungan lain yang berwarna kuning atau putih.

Gintoki memungut kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Ia kenal betul kelopak bunga itu. Bunga dandelion. Bunga yang kuat dan tabah. Bunga yang dalam bahasa bunga berarti...

'Kesetiaan. Heh, sangat _dia_ sekali. Menyebalkan,'

Gintoki memunguti kelopak-kelopak bunga itu dan menyelipkannya di bawah futon yang ia gelar. Teralu malas untuk membuangnya. Ia pun segera berbaring dan menarik selimut menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kata membaik untuk batuk yang diderita _Boss_ Yorozuya tersebut. Anggota Yorozuya yang lain pun semakin khawatir. Saking khawatir, Kagura bahkan sampai menawarkan sukonbu miliknya pada Gintoki. Shinpachi pun tanpa mengeluh melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah mulai dari mencuci hingga memasak makan malam.

Gintoki sudah berusaha memberikan alasan bahwa penyakit ini disebabkan oleh dirinya yang semakin tua dan rentan terhadap penyakit. Namun, Kagura maupun Shinpachi tidak ada yang menerima alasan tersebut. Mereka memaksa Gintoki untuk kembali menemui dokter yang ditolak mentah-mentak oleh yang bersangkutan.

Malam itu, Kagura tidak bisa tertidur. Suara Gin- _chan_ nya yang terbatuk dan memuntahkan sesuatu semakin hari semakin sering. Kagura memandang langit-langit lemari tempat ia tidur dengan pandangangan sayu. Ia khawatir pada Gin- _chan_. Ibu nya tiada karena sebuah penyakit dan ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Gin- _chan_ nya.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, Kagura mulai berdoa.

" _Kami-sama_ , tolong sembuhkan Gin- _chan_. Meski pemalas dan jorok, Gin- _chan_ itu orang yang baik – _aru_. Jadi, tolong sembuhkan Gin- _chan_ ," bisiknya penuh pengkhayatan.

Paginya, Shinpachi datang dan membuat sarapan untuk kedua penghuni Yorozuya tersebut. Kagura mengucek matanya mengantuk namun segera duduk di hadapan nasi yang masih mengepul untuk sarapannya. Shinpachi pun beralih berteriak membangunkan Gintoki namun tak ada sahutan. Terpaksa, Shinpachi mendobrak pintu kamar Gintoki dan meneriaki pria itu tepat di telinganya. Dengan malas-malasan, Gintoki pun mulai berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Gin- _san_ , biar kujemur futonmu," seru Shinpachi dari arah kamarnya membuat Gintoki panik.

Semalam, ia kembali memuntahkan bunga-bunga sialan itu. Ia menyembunyikannya di bawah futon. Dan bila Shinpachi akan menjemur futo tersebut, maka...!

"Tunggu Shinpachi! Jangan sentuh futonku!" seru Gintoki kembali berlari menuju kamarnya kembali.

Terlambat.

Disana Shinpachi tengah terduduk. Tangannya mengepal berisi kelopak-kelopak bunga.

"Shinpachi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Ck! Ini bukan masalah besar," bantah Gintoki.

"Gin- _san_ selalu saja begitu! Memendam semuanya. Tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami!" pekik Shinpachi bangkit dan menatap Gintoki tajam.

"Makanya kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya memuntahkan sedikit kelopak bunga. Apa salahnya. Semua orang juga begitu, 'kan?" bantah Gintoki memandang ke arah lain.

"KAU PIKIR INI MAIN-MAIN?!" seru Shinpachi mengamuk.

Mendengar teriakan Shinpachi tersebut, Kagura segera berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa ini – _aru_?"

"Bukan apa-ap-"

"Gin- _san_ menderita Hanahaki _byou_ ," potong Shinpachi.

"Hanahaki... _byou_..? apa itu – _aru_?" tanya Kagura tidak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kagura, kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu," sahut Gintoki buru-buru.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau bilang?! Hanahaki _byou_ bisa membunuh manusia, tahu! Kau... kau bisa...!"

"A-apa? Jadi... Gin- _chan_ menderita penyakit parah – _ne_? Kenapa tidak bilang apapun – _aru_?"

"...siapa?" lirih Shinpachi tiba-tiba tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kagura pada Gintoki.

"Siapa yang apa – _aru_?" tanya Kagura lagi makin bingung. Matanya berpindah bergantian antara Shinpachi dan Gin- _chan_.

"Siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua, Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi lagi.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" seru Gintoki panik.

"Jawab saja!" tuntut Shinpachi.

"Dasar bocah! Jangan ikut campu-"

"Apa Hijikata- _san_?"

Ruangan tersebut mendadak sepi. Gintoki, Shinpachi maupun Kagura tidak ada yang berbicara. Tetap tanpa bicara, Gintoki beralih menuju lemarinya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa kau ingin lari, Gin- _san_?"

Gintoki tak menyahut dan justru mulai mengenakan sepatu boots hitamnya.

"Gin- _san_!"

"...Gin- _chan_?"

Brak!

Pintu depan di tutup membanting.

"Shinpachi... sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gin- _chan_ – _aru_?"

.

.

Shinpachi dan Kagura duduk berhadapan dengan Otae. Meja di hadapan mereka dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak bunga dan beberapa bunga utuh yang kini sudah dengan terang-terangan dibuang Gintoki ke tempat sampah. Otae memandang bunga-bunga tersebut prihatin. Shinpachi menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat diatas pangkuannya.

"Jadi Gin- _chan_ sakit karena suka pada si Mayora itu – _ne_?" tanya Kagura.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, Kagura- _chan_ ," sahut Otae sabar.

"Kenapa harus begitu – _aru_?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Penyebabnya belum diketahui. Tapi, banyak orang-orang dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan mengalaminya. Seperti kutukan yang menyertai cinta tak berbalas mereka," ujar Otae mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga.

"Kenapa harus orang itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Gin- _san_ harus menyukai orang yang sudah jelas tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya?" lirih Shinpachi.

"Benar – _aru_! Lagipula, si Mayora itu tidak pantas disukai Gin- _chan_ – _aru_! Tidak level!" protes Kagura.

"Itulah mengapa orang-orang memanggilnya _jatuh_ cinta. Kau tidak bisa memilih," jelas Otae.

"Lalu kami harus bagaimana sekarang? Kalau dibiarkan... sesuatu bisa terjadi ada Gin- _sa_ -"

Telepon berdering memotong ucapan Shinpachi.

"Halo, kediaman Shimura di sini," ujar Otae mengangkat telepon.

"Apa? Baik! Kami akan segera ke sana!" ujar Otae kemudian.

Ia berbalik, memandang anak-anak di hadapannya dengan wajah sedikit kalut.

"Gin- _san_ masuk rumah sakit,"

.

.

Tubuh yang terbaring itu berwajah pucat dan kuyu. Disekitar matanya nampak menghitam dan pipinya tirus. Napasnya lemah, meski teratur. Tubuhnya juga terlihat kurus. Terlihat dari tulang selangka yang terlihat lebih menonjol dari biasanya.

"Gin- _chan_..." lirih Kagura menggenggam tangan Gintoki hati-hati.

"Kami bertemu _danna_ di toko dango tadi. Hijikata- _san_ sedikit beradu mulut dengan _danna_ saat tiba-tiba dia terbatuk hebat, kemudian pingsan seenaknya," jelas Shougo pada Otae dan Shinpachi.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Gin- _san_ ke rumah sakit," ujar Otae membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan _danna?_ Apa diam-diam dia sakit keras?" tanya Okita melirik pria bersurai perak yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Itu... kami rasa... kami tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan ini pada kalian tanpa persetujuan Gin- _san_ sendiri," sahut Otae menolak untuk menjawab.

"Hentikan, Shougo. Tidak ada untungnya terlibat dengan kelompok anehnya si Yorozuya," sahut Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap.

Okita melirik Hijikata dan tersenyum sadis, "Meski begitu, yang menggendong _danna_ sampai rumah sakit itu si Hijikata- _yarou_ ini, _lho_ ,"

Mendengar hal itu, Kagura dan Shinpachi segera menoleh menatap Hijikata.

"Shougo- _teme_! Itu karena kau yang menyuruhku, 'kan?!" bentak Hijikata kesal.

Wajah Kagura dan Shinpachi yang sempat cerah kembali jatuh.

"Apa hanya karena itu?" lirih Shinpachi.

"Huh?"

"Kau bukan menggendong Gin- _chan_ karena suka pada Gin- _chan –ne?_ Setidaknya sedikit saja! Sedikit juga boleh – _aru_!" kali ini Kagura yang berbicara.

"HUH?! SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA PADA BOSS KALIAN, HUH?! TIDAK SUDI!" pekik Hijikata.

"Hijikata- _san_ , jangan bertingkah _tsundere_ begitu, menjijkkan," ujar Shougo memasang wajah jijik sungguhan.

"SIAPA YANG _TSUNDERE_! Heh, aku hanya tidak sudi dikatakan memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada si keriting bodoh pemalas itu," sahut Hijikata menggigit rokoknya geram.

"Kau kejam, Hijikata- _san_. Bagaimana kalau _danna_ sampai dengar?" ujar Shougo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, bagaima kalau Gin- _san_ sampai dengar, Oogushi- _kun_?" sebuah suara ikut bicara membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Gin- _san_!/Gin- _chan_!" pekik Shinpashi dan Kagura penuh semangat. Senang melihat sosok yang diam-diam mereka hormati itu membuka matanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, Shinpachi, Kagura," ujar Gintoki mengusap kedua puncak kepala anak-anak itu lembut.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi – _ne_! Kuhajar nanti!" ancam Kagura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir, Gin- _san_ ," isak Shinpachi.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Gintoki memaksakan senyum yang hanya nampak seperti senyum lemah.

"Nah, Kagura, Shinpachi. Karena Gin- _san_ sudah sadar, sebaiknya kita pergi untuk makan siang. Lagipula, Gin- _san_ pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih. Kita harus membiarkan Gin- _san_ beristirahat," ujar Otae menggiring kedua anak itu keluar dari ruang rawat Gintoki.

"Tapi pokoknya nanti malam, aku yang yang menunggui Gin- _chan –aru_!" seru Kagura dibalik pintu yang telah menutup.

"Kalian tidak pergi juga, Oogushi- _kun_ , Shouchiro- _kun_?" ujar Gintoki pada Hijikata dan Okita.

"Shougo _desu_. Aku akan menunggui _danna_ saja. Sekalian kabur dari patroli," sahut Shougo jujur.

"Shougo – _teme_! Kau berniat kabur, ya! Dan siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi- _kun_ itu?!" seru Hijikata kesal.

"Jangan berteriak Hijikata, ini rumah sakit. Kau tidak punya sopan santu, ya?" sahut Okita menghina Hijikata.

" _Teme!_ Sudah cepat kembali patroli sana!" bentak Hijikata.

"Tch! Dasar bawel," umpat Okita dan segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Gintoki dan dirinya berdua.

"Kau juga tidak pergi?" tanya Gintoki lirih.

Hijikata hanya diam dan menyulut rokok baru. Rokok lamanya habis dilumat karena kesal akan tingkah laku Shougo.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" ujar Hijikata seraya membuka jendela. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa asap rokok yang dihisap Hijikata bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu lagi," sahut Gintoki mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hijikata.

"Lakukan operasi itu," ujar Hijikata .

"..."

"Jangan keras kepala. Kalau begini akan banyak yang menderita. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi bila kau tidak ada, akan banyak orang yang menangis. Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?" tanya Hijikata menatap belakang kepala Gintoki.

"...apa kau juga akan menangis?" tanya Gintoki lirih.

"..."

"Heh. Mana mungkin, ya? Maaf, aku bertanya hal yang aneh," tawa Gintoki terdengar hambar dan menyakitkan. Hijikata tidak ingin mendengar hal itu. Jika bisa, Hijikata ingin menyelamatkan Gintoki. Namun, apa daya. Hati bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk berubah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan lakukan operasi itu," ujar Hijikata kini duduk di hadapan Gintoki.

.

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan suci milik Gintoki padanya. Ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta, dan ia merasa tidak mungkin dirinya bisa jatuh cinta selain pada wanita itu. Okita Mitsuba. Saat itu, Gintoki hanya mengangguk dan pergi. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Begitulah pikir Hijikata._

 _Hingga ia menemukan Gintoki nampak berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tenggorokannya. Itu adalah malam yang gelap. Malam itu bulan hanya sesekali mengintip dari balik awan. Diantara bangunan, Gintoki tengah berjongkok. Jarinya meraih belakang kerongkongannya. Hijikata memperhatikan. Siap-siap menangkap pria itu bila melakukan hal yang aneh. Namun, yang keluar dari kerongkongan pria bersuari perak itu adalah setangkai bunga. Bunga berwarna putih yang cantik dan terlihat segar._

 _Gintoki kemudian tiba-tiba terbatuk keras. Napasnya terdengar berat dan ia mulai memuntahkan lebih banyak kelopak bunga dan beberapa bunga utuh. Hijikata segera menghampiri, bermaksud membantu namun dibantah. Hijikata tetap memaksa. Ia membopong tubuh Gintoki yang kini terasa ringan menuju dokter terdekat._

 _Penyakit yang disebabkan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, katanya._

 _Bisa menyebabkan kematian, katanya._

 _Apa-apaan itu. Jadi, ini semua salahnya begitu? Salah Hijikata yang sudah menolak cinta Gintoki?_

" _Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan, dok?" tanya Hijikata_

" _Hanya dengan cintanya terbalaskan-"_

 _Tidak mungkin. Hatinya hanya untuk Mitsuba. Ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Gintoki meski ia ingin menyelamatkan pria itu._

" _-atau dengan menjalani operasi,"_

 _Operasi. Itu dia._

" _Operasi! Bila dilakukan, apa akan selamat?"_

" _Ya, tapi... perasaannya... juga akan terangkat. Maksudku, perasaan cintanya akan hilang," dokter itu menatap Gintoki dengan prihatin. Sudah banyak pasien yang datang dengan keadaan yang sama. Dan hampir semuanya menolak untuk melakukan operasi. Sang dokter mengerti. Membuang sebuah perasaan yang membuatmu tertawa, menangis dan merasa hangat sekaligus sakit, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan._

" _Siapa yang perduli, yang penting nyawanya terselamatkan. Segera lakukan operasi it-"_

 _BUAGH!_

 _Ucapan Hijikata terpotong. Tubuhnya terpelanting membentur tembok dengan keras. Tubuh Gintoki bergetar. Tangannya masih mengepal kencang._

" _Siapa yang perduli... katamu? AKU PERDULI! Meski kau tidak perduli, aku SANGAT perduli!" bentak Gintoki penuh amarah._

" _OH, JADI KAU LEBIH MEMILIH MATI, BEGITU?!" sahut Hijikata tidak kalah emosi._

" _BUKAN BEGITU! Aku hanya... tidak ingin..."_

" _Kau lebih perduli perasaan tidak berguna begitu dibandingkan dengan nyawamu sendiri?!" bentak Hijikata lagi._

 _Mata Gintoki melebar. Ia meraih Lake Toya di pinggangnya dan mengayunkannya pada Hijikata. Hijikata memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan menyakitkan. Namun, hanya tembok tempat ia bersandari yang hancur. Hijikata mendongak, menatap wajah Gintoki. Ekspresi terluka terlukis jelas di wajah Gintoki. Bibirnya gemetar. Air mata siap jatuh dari bola mata itu._

 _Gintoki menjauh, berjalan meninggalkan Hijikata._

" _Oi! Kembali! Lakukan operasi itu! Kau ingin mati, huh?!" panggil Hijikata._

" _...kau saja yang mati sana," sahut Gintoki dengan suara yang pecah menahan tangis._

.

"Jawabanku juga masih sama, aku tidak akan menjalani operasi itu," ujar Gintoki keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Apa untungnya juga perasaan itu tetap ada?" tanya Hijikata.

"Apa perasaanku begitu memberatkanmu?" tanya Gintoki.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya... bingung. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala akan perasaan itu," sahut Hijikata.

"Maaf... dengan seenaknya aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan begitu!"

"Sekali. Hanya sekali lagi saja. Biarkan aku berlaku seenaknya,"

"..."

"Biarkan aku... menyimpan perasaan ini hingga akhir. Hijikata... _iie_ , Toushiro-kun,"

.

.

Amaryllis. Dandelion. Narcissus.

Hijikata memandangi bunga-bunga yang diantarakan oleh bocah-bocah yorozuya padanya. Itu adalah bunga bunga yang dimuntahan oleh si keriting bodoh itu katanya.

 _Pride. Faithfulness. Formality_.

Bunga-bunga yang sangat menggambarkan pribadinya. Menggelikan. Apa di keriting itu selalu memikirkannya.

"Toshi, akhir-akhir ini kau murung, apa kau bertengkar dengan Yorozuya?" tanya Kondo menghampiri Hijikata.

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Kondo- _san_? Dan kenapa harus dengan Yorozuya itu?" tanya Hijikata balik.

"Habis, belakangan kau sering pergi minum dengan Yorozuya. Dan di waktu-waktu itu, wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia," jelas Kondo.

"Kalau ada masalah. Minta maaflah. Mungkin bukan kau yang salah, tapi apa salahnya meminta maaf duluan. Kau harus segera bertindak sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan hubungan kalian," ujar Kondo memberikan nasehat.

"Huh? Memangnya aku punya hubungan apa dengan si Yorozuya itu?" sahut Hijikata makin tidak mengerti ucapan Kondo.

"Heh? Bukannya kalian sepasang kekasih?" sahut Kondo bingung.

"APANYA?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DAN-"

"Tapi, kau membuat wajah yang hanya kau tampilkan pada Mitsuba- _dono_ dahulu,"

"YOROZUYA it-... apa...?"

"Toshi, kau tidak sadar? Kau selama ini menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengannya, 'kan?"

"Itu... hanya sebagai teman,"

"Kau selalu menanti-nantikan pertemuanmu untuk minum _sake_ dengannya,"

"Itu... karena aku stres bekerja,"

"Kau belakangan sering memberikan sesuatu padanya,"

"Itu... aku hanya kasihan padanya yang miskin,"

"Dan kau sering membicarakannya sambil tersenyum,"

"Itu..."

"Apalagi?Sudah, akui saja, Toshi. Kau... suka pada Yorozuya, 'kan?"

.

.

Ia tidak sadar. Sama sekali tidak sadar. Kenangannya bersama Mitsuba menghalangi pandangannya. Kali ini pun akan berakhir tragis. Kali ini pun aku hanya akan menyakiti orang lain. Kali ini pun aku hanya akan kehilangan orang yang kucintai.

Entah sejak kapan pikiran itu memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya menekan perasaannya sendiri pada Gintoki. Tanpa sadar, ia mengunci perasaannya sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar menyakiti Gintoki pada prosesnya.

Ini bukan takdir.

Dirinyalah yang membuat orang-orang menderita.

Dirinyalah yang membuat Mitsuba menderita.

Dan kini... ia membuat Gintoki menderita.

' _Gintoki...!'_

Kaki Hijikata terasa terbakar. Otot-ototnya dipaksa berlari secepat mungkin. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, bukti determinasinya. Napasnya terengah namun kecepatannya tidak melambat. Ia ingin segera sampai. Ia ingin segera berada di sebelah Gintoki. Meminta pengampunan dan memeluk tubuh yang kini menjadi ringkih karenanya itu.

Kaki Hijikata berhenti di lorong rumah sakit. Di depan ruangan Gintoki, banyak orang berkumpul. Gintoki memang dicintai banyak orang. Kenapa laki-laki itu masih mengharapkannya meski sudah menerima banyak cinta dari orang-orang ini. Apa artinya Hijikata? Ia hanya seseorang yang terus menyakiti Gintoki. Orang egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Gintoki mengharapkannya?

Wajah-wajah sembab karena air mata itu membuat perut Hijikata melilit. Otose, sosok yang sudah seperti ibu Gintoki sendiri, meliriknya kemudian membuang muka. Tidak sudi melihat wajahnya. Tidak mengerti kenapa anak bodoh itu harus jatuh cinta pada orang tidak tahu terma kasih seperti Hijikata.

Hijikata membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu namun ditahan oleh Shinpachi.

"Koma,"

Hijikata menoleh pada anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

"Gin- _san_ koma. Dan kata dokter waktunya pun hanya sebentar lagi,"

Tidak. Tunggu. Jangan dulu. Jangan.

"Apa kau puas sekarang, Hijikata- _san_?" ujar Shinpachi sinis.

"Shin- _chan_!" tahan Otae pada adiknya.

"A-aku..."

"Apa kau puas menginjak-nginjak perasaan Gin- _san_ sekarang?!" pekik Shinpachi kembali menangis keras.

Hijikata mematung. Matanya memandang berkeliling. Dingin. Tatapan itu dingin. Semua orang menyalahkannya atas kondisi Gintoki. Bahkan Tama yang sebuah robot menatapnya dingin. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Sekarang. Setelah akhirnya ia menyadari perasannya pada Gintoki yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku... ingin menemuinya..."

Shinpachi baru akan menyerangnya namun segera ditahan oleh Otae.

"Biarkan... aku menemuinya,"

Hijikata kembali meminta.

Otae menggeleng, "Kumohon Hijikata- _san_... jangan buat Gin- _san_... lebih menderita dari ini,"

"Biarkan aku menemuinya," Hijikata hanya kembali memohon.

"Kau tidak dengar yang _anego_ katakan?! Jangan temui Gin- _chan_ lagi! Dasar sialan!" maki Kagura.

"Komohon... biarkan aku menemuinya,"

" _Kisama...!"_

"Hentikan, Shinpachi," cegah Otose akhirnya membuka suara.

"Otose- _san_!"

Otose menatap Hijikata tajam, "Sejujurnya, aku benci sekali padamu. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain melihatmu mati dan membusuk perlahan. Tapi, Gintoki tidak akan menyukai hal itu,"

"Cepat, masuk ke dalam. Kuberi kau lima menit," lanjut Otose yang segera di protes Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Hijikata membungkuk dan segera memasuki ruang rawat Gintoki.

Tubuh Gintoki tidak seperti dalam ingatannya. Setidaknya, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Gintoki beberapa minggu lalu, pipi itu sedikit lebih terisi. Mata itu masih membuka. Bibir itu masih berkata meski lirih.

Tubuh Hijikata bergetar. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Ialah yang membuat Gintoki hingga nampak seperti itu.

Ialah yang menyakiti Gintoki.

Memojokkan pria itu hingga ajal nyaris menjemputnya.

"Gintoki..." lirih Hijikata berlutut di sampaing ranjang Gintoki.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mata itu masih terpejam.

Bibir itu masih tidak berucap.

"Gintoki... akan kulakukan apapun! Tapi kumohon...! Buka matamu, Gintoki," mohon Hijikata menggenggam erat tangan kurus Gintoki.

Hijikata dengan lembut mengusap wajah lelah Gintoki. Meski pucat dan tirus, wajah itu masih terlihat manis. Bila tertidur seperti ini, Gintoki nampak seperti boneka porselen yang mahal. Begitu rapuh. Seolah akan hancur hanya dengan kau sentuh.

Namun, semua itu tidak benar. Hijikata ingat. Saat Gintoki bertarung untuk melindungi sesuatu. Mata itu berkilat berbahaya. Tubuh itu bergerak seolah insting. Ia benar-benar kuat. Bahkan, Hijikata sendiri mungkin tidak akan menang melawannya dalam pertarungan serius.

Bibir Hijikata membentuk senyum kecil. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. Perlahan, ia mulai membungkuk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gintoki. Bibirnya membasuh lembut dahi Gintoki.

"Buka matamu..."

Bibir itu perlahan turun, membasuh kedua mata Gintoki dengan ciuman lembut.

"Buka matamu..."

Tubuh Hijikata kembali bergetar. Napasnya tersendat. Bibirnya yang dengan perlahan mengecup bibir Gintoki bergetar dan basah dengan airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu... Gintoki..."

Kepala Hijikata kemudian jatuh ke bahu Gintoki. Ia terisak keras. Tidak perduli dengan harga diri. Bila air mata dan tangisnya dapat membangunkan Gintoki ia akan menangis sekerasnya. Ia tidak perduli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gintoki... karena itu kumohon bagunlah... buka matamu..."

Tidak melihat ada reaksi, Hijikata mulai bangkit. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mengusap wajah Gintoki penuh cinta sebelum berbalik hendak keluar ruangan. Hingga sebuah suara lirih menahannya.

"Telat... dasar... bodoh,"

Hijikata segera berputar. Berbalik menatap Gintoki.

Mata itu terbuka meski sayu.

Bibir itu membentuk senyum, meski tetap telihat pucat.

"Gin...toki...?"

"Kau hutang... lima... parfait dan... kencan... denganku..."

Hijikata mematung sebelum bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Lima atau berapapun akan kubelikan. Karena itu... lekas sembuh agar kita bisa pergi kencan. Dasar, keriting bodoh,"

Gintoki ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hijikata. Tangannya mengulur lemah. Dengan sigap, Hijikata menyambutnya dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di tangan itu.

"Janji, ya?"

"Iya, aku janji,"

Kedua mata itu saling memandang penuh kasih dan kedua bibir itu kembali saling menyapa. Air mata bahagia meleleh deras. Tangan itu bertaut erat. Dan akhirnya, mereka bisa merasakan akhir bahagia mendekat pada mereka.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Gugup sekali rasanya untuk mempublikasinya fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih pada Jean yang telah memberikan saya dorongan untuk menulis fanfiksi HijiGin ^^

Anda adalah inspirasi terbesar saya, Jean!

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini.

 _Best regards,_

Gaku

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kumohon! Izinkan aku menikahi Gintoki! Aku akan membahagiakannya!" seru Hijikata sambil membungkuk dalam pada Otose, Shinpachi, dan Kagura di hadapannya.

"Begitu katanya, o _tou-san_. Berani sekali dia meminta anak kita setelah hampir membunuhnya," cibir Kagura.

"Benar sekali, _okaa-san_. Mana mungkin kita menyerahkan anak kita pada manusai seperti itu," sahut Shinpachi ikut mencibir Hijikata.

Otose hanya menatap Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi orang tuaku?!" pekik Gintoki tidak terima. Wajahnya memerah sejak mendengar lamaran Hijikata tadi.

"Hush! Masuklah ke kamar. Biar _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ yang mengusir orang ini," ujar Kagura melambaikan tangannya memerintahkan Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap Kagura lelah. Anak ini senang sekali bermain peran sebagai ibunya, sih? Dia 'kan lebih tua. _Masa'_ Kagura yang menjadi ibunya? Kalau Otose yang jadi ibunya ia masih mengerti.

Hijikata melakukan _dogeza_ dengan gelisah di sebelahnya. Pria itu berkeringat dingin dipandangi sadis oleh Otose sejak tadi. Entah sejak kapan pula, makin banyak orang-orang yang duduk di hadapan Gintoki dan Hijikata. Mulai dari karyawan Otose, Catherine dan Tama. Melebar hingga penghuni Yoshiwara dan klan Yagyuu. Semuanya menatap Hijikata tanpa ampun. Dan apa-apaan itu si MADAO memakai jas dan bertingkah seolah dia adalah pengacara keluarga Gintoki.

Gintoki menghela napas. Ini proses lamaran atau sidang pidana, _sih_? Ada ada saja.

Tapi, yah... merekalah yang membuat hidupnya terasa menyenangkan. Bisa protes apa Gintoki?

' _Arigatou, minna,'_


End file.
